Two Times Two Equals Romance!
by Feathersprite305
Summary: Chaor and Maxxor are top dogs in their school. However, two new students, Tom and Kaz, catch their eye, and add in a crazy friend and teachers, this'll be one wild ride! Yaoi, don't flame, Tom/Maxxor, Kaz/Chaor.
1. Chapter 1

A REQUEST! Finally, someone recognizes me for my talent, and asks me for a story! Raylenna Starrling has requested an AU fic of Chaotic, so I shall bend to her will and write it!

Tom: Try to keep up with everyone else, okay? The Legion and Harry and Tom are mad right now.

FS: Ehehehe, they'll have to deal.

Summary: Maxiums Ore and Charles Ore, aka Maxxor and Chaor, are two cousins who are striving to be top dogs in high-school. They're completely focused, getting good grades, knowing the right people, and displaying the right persona - that is, until best buddies for life Tom and Kaz transfer to their school. And just so happen to catch the eyes of the top dogs. Now Maxxor and Chaor have to deal with lunatic parents, scheming teachers, rivals in life, and a couple of sluts who are out to ruin everything, all while trying to win - and keep- the hearts of the new guys. Did we mention that through all of this, their lunatic friend is documenting the entire event?

Warnings: yaoi, lunacy/madness, cursing, random fruit attacks, etc.

Let'sa!

STARTO!

* * *

"Reka? What in hell are you doing?" Charles Ore, referred to as Chaor by anyone who knew him, asked his friend Reka Cardimil. The brunette looked up at his red-headed friend, smiled while practically chirping "Morning!" and turned his camera back to the object currently lying on Chaor's desk. Chaor had chin-length red hair, and bright blue eyes that smoldered when he was mad. His skin was a tan-peach color, a factor attributed from him playing soccer.

"What's Reka doing?" Maxiums Ore, Chaor's cousin and other best friend, referred to as Maxxor, had stopped by his cousin who had stopped while walking to their seats. Maxxor had black hair that spiked virtually everywhere, and somehow he had managed to completely bleach one section white. Maxxor also boasted a pair of gold eyes, a special pair of contacts that he had invested in. Just because they looked cool. He peered over the red-heads shoulder, and his tan face scrunched up in confusion.

"Reka?"

"Yes?"

"Why is there a banana on my desk?" The brunette looked up and shrugged. He pulled off his glasses while balancing the camera on his lap which was trained on the fruit. Reka had wild stringy brown hair, and his green eyes were as big as an owl's.

"Okay, so you didn't put it there." Reka shook his head. Chaor stared at the yellow fruit, lying innocently on the fake wood of his desk. Then at the video camera that Reka was holding.

"Why are you taping it?" Reka glowered at the fruit.

"I heard it hissing." Maxxor and Chaor wore twins looks of exasperation.

"You heard the banana hissing, so you decided to videotape it?" Reka nodded while grinning. Chaor slapped a hand to his face.

In the next moment, the banana went flying through the air, hit the window so hard it broke, and flew over the surprised and terrified students down in the courtyard. Reka gaped in horror as Chaor pulled out his seat to sit down, Maxxor doing the same on the other side of the stunned brunette who was still staring at the window.

"That..." Chaor rolled his eyes, thinking his friend was about to comment on his tendency to break stuff that didn't belong to him. "Was the hardest banana I've ever seen." BANG! Chaor's head crashed onto the desk with a groan, while Maxxor began to laugh while turning red. Reka truly was a weirdo.

Maxxor's laughter continued until the teacher came in, upon which he shut up, wearing a shit-eating grin on his face which the teacher assumed was his enthusiasm for class, and not the explanation as to why his window was broken.

"Alright class, now I promised you a lesson in geo-physics today." The class groaned, except for Maxxor and Chaor. They excelled in everything they did. Geo-physics were a cinch. "However, it seems we've been graced by Lady Luck to have two new students join our class." Reka, Maxxor, and Chaor all straightened up and glanced at each other. New students were rare, as the conditions for this school were good grades, good social skills, and a patience with insane people.

Two boys entered the room as the teacher spoke. "Class, please welcome Thomas Majors and Ka-er, I'm sorry, how do you pronounce your name?"

"Kazdan Kalinkas, or just Kaz will do. Don't worry, most humans can't pronounce it anyway, which is why I wonder why I visited this planet in the first place." Chaor shot up at the snarky, warm voice and found his attention focused on the red-head standing in front of him.

He had sugar brown eyes, which sparkled out from behind pink-tinted glasses. His hair was a brilliant orange, as opposed to his own crimson colored locks, and two antenna-looking yellow-orange stripes above his forehead. He had pale skin, unblemished, and his lips quirked up when he noticed he had all the class looking at him.

_My God, he's hot!_ Though Chaor as he ran his eyes over the figure again. Reka snickered.

"Okay then, another weirdo to add to the 'do-not-approach-with-sugar' list." The teacher muttered. The next boy stepped up as though he was addressing a crowd in a meeting.

"My name is Tom Majors, and make any funny remarks and you'll 'majorly' get hurt." Maxxor perked up as he studied this one. He had black hair, skin so tan he looked almost Asian, and- _Holy hell_...Maxxor thought as he found the boy's eyes. They were an almost electric blue, and they sparked as he spoke. "And anyone who feels like picking on my alien bud, line up now." He brought his arm up in a fist, wrapping his other hand around his elbow. "So I can kick your asses!"

_I think I'm gonna squeal like a girl_... Maxxor gulped as he took in the smooth muscle just under the light gray undershirt Tom was wearing, and once again Reka began to chuckle.

"Alright then, I'm adding you to 'no-power-drinks'. Sit down...Ah! In front of Charles and Maxiums. Raise your hands, boys." Two hands shot up in the air, and Reka quivered from the laughs fighting to escape from him. "Now then, we'll start by using this theorem to explain why the worls spins on a point." The two boys sat and turned around quickly.

"Nice to meet you." They said in unison, and rather than creeping them out, the Ore cousins found their hearts pounding from the sound. Tom held his handout, and from one of the many pockets on his vest Kaz extracted two pencils. He handed one to Tom, and pressed their thumbs together.

Maxxor found the gesture adorable, while Chaor studied it closely, wondering why he was doing so.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"BWAHAHAHA!" Reka exploded with laughter when the two left for their next class, and the Ore cousins were left sitting in their seats with stunned expressions. Maxxor turned to Chaor with a grin, wondering how they had such luck as to have two angels transfer into their class.

"You two are totally smitten!" That snapped them out of their trances, both boys glaring at the brunette currently flashing them a peace sign.

"SO NOT!" They both roared, as they gave chase to the boy who was running to their next class. He got to the door and grinned wider.

"So are. You two were drooling when they introduced themselves. And when they spoke, you two were practically puppies asking for milkbones." Maxxor and Chaor went red, realizing their friend was right. Reka grinned.

"Of course, Tom hates when people stare at him too much, and Kaz is shy when he realizes any attention is on him." Gold and blue eyes went wide and the cousins grabbed their friend and pulled him aside, avoiding the stares of the other students.

"How do you know that?" Chaor hissed. Reka smirked and held up a small journal.

"I'm in the journalism club, and an office aide. I've known about them since the transfer acceptance, and was smart enough to go digging around for info. This, my friends, contains everything about everthing about those two." Both boys lunged for the book, only to slam into each other as Reka jumped from the path.

"Ah-ah-ah!" They looked at their friend, who was waving the book teasingly. "No love-love cheat codes." They glared at him. He put his finger on his chin. "Hmm, but I might be willing to help in Operation: Love Conquests." Maxxor mouthed the words 'Love Conquest?' while Chaor snorted.

"Well?" Reka turned an almost evil grin to the cousins.

"I get to film everything." Both boys blanched, and went silent for a moment. The book and its info would be helpful, especially since these two seemed uninterested in the world around them. Of course, should something backfire they'd be exposed and Reka would get in trouble.

"Alright. Deal." The three shook on it and scrambled into class just before the bell rang, grinning at the terrified substitute who knew them all too well.

This was going to be an interesting year.

* * *

Read and Review! The cover for this story will be up on my profile soon, so look out for it to see what they look like.


	2. Chapter 2

HooWAH! This is gonna be a fun story!

YARR! You are a pirate!

Now then, story!

Starto!

* * *

"Reka, I've said it once, I'll say it again. You are a freak." Chaor muttered as he watched his friend drown the mystery meat in ketchup. The three were sitting at their usual table, and while Chaor and Maxxor took the time to pre-make their lunches, mostly in fear of the school lunches, Reka bought whatever they served in the cafeteria.

"More like the definition of freak." Maxxor said as a pile of honey joined the ketchup, and he nearly lost his lunch when Reka scooped up the monstrosity with a spoon.

"Emu-emu-emu! Mystery Meat Monster." Reka joked. There was a gagging noise and the three looked over to see Tom and Kaz gawking at Reka's plate. Kaz opened his mouth.

"No, we're the normal ones." Chaor said. Tom grinned.

"Normalcy is over-rated. Which is why we're sitting with you guys." He put his tray next to Maxxor's. Kaz slid in beside him, so the table went like this: Kaz, Chaor, Reka, Maxxor, then Tom.

"So..." Tom urged. Reka grinned and put down his fork. He waited until they took a sip of their drinks to dispel the awkwardness in the air.

"Why haven't we had sex yet?" Four spit-takes happened at once. Reka cracked up hard, laughing harder when four sets of glaring eyes turned to him. "What? So help me, I had to."

"So, perverted comments aside, we haven't been introduced." Kaz dead-panned, still glaring at him.

"We can introduce the French way-" Reka started, when Maxxor bluntly picked up his tray and shoved it into Reka's face. There was a stunned silence, then everyone around their table and Chaor burst out laughing.

"Please, for the sanity of the rest of the world, just shut up." The gold-eyed boy monotoned. The cafeteria returned to its usual din, and Chaor found this as a perfect opportunity to ask and tell.

"Well, I'm Charles Ore, but I gave myself the nickname Chaor. This here is my cousin Maxiums Ore, but I call him Maxxor, mostly because it's a helluva lot easier on the tongue." Tom and Kaz laughed.

"You two we already know from the introductions you gave us. And this freak here is Reka Cardimil. Ignore anything he says or does, medication does not work on him, and if he glares at you, point randomly and say 'Ooh look, something shiny!' It works a lot." Reka growled and held up a glob of the MMM threateningly at the red-head. Chaor mock-shuddered and pretended to shiver in horror. He turned back to the new kids.

"So, where did you guys move from?" Kaz smiled and Chaor swore his heart fluttered at the sight. Tom gulped down his jello and turned to answer.

"We both lived up in Northway. Me and Kaz were neighbors since we were babies." Kaz sighed in mock-bliss.

"Back in the days of thinking girls had cooties and zombies would eat our brains if we didn't sleep with a fake knife under our pillows." Tom had a mischievous smile on his face.

"If a zombie tried to eat yours, he'd starve." It took exactly four seconds to pass before "HEY!" and Tom burst out laughing again. Maxxor found that sound so nice, the way Tom laughed almost reminded him of a cat purring and mewing at the same time, making him grin deliriously - Oh God, he wasn't just in love, he was _smitten_, practically!

"Well, lookie here..." That voice...Maxxor's stomach curled in on it's self, and Chaor looked like he had just swallowed a peeled lemon. Maxxor turned around hesitantly, to see the last two people he needed here right now.

"Clayborn...Krystella...Hello." Chaor twitched, the urge to throw Kaz over his shoulder and run for the hills was overwhelming. Clay and Krystella were bad, very bad...

Krystella was a brunette with long legs and an even longer black list. She was wearing a pink shirt that made a V almost to her stomach, and a skirt so small it should've been considered a belt. She had purple eyeshadow blobbed around her eyes, making her look sleep-deprived. Not to mention, her eyes fluttered at the oddest moments.

Klay was no better. His tan jacket had faux fur on the collar, and zipped in two directions, and he wore it so that there was a zipped inch around his neck, while the rest was open. He had on a see-through net shirt, and his jeans were tight around his legs. The button was open as well, and he looked none-too embarrassed about it. He had on a pair of pink shades, more stylish than the ones Kaz wore, and had blond hair that was slicked back.

"Hey Maxxy." Krystella trilled almost innocently, and Tom felt a shiver of revulsion shoot up his spine. He was still shaking when Krystella plopped herself down into Maxxor's lap, blinking her eyes so fast he thought she might have an eye infection.

"Well, hello there Charlie." Clay cooed, sliding a chair between Chaor and Kaz, making both red-heads glower at him. Tom suddenly looked up.

"Why did you call him that? He's not a white unicorn being tormented on the Internet." There was a silence, in which for once Chaor wished that it had been Reka who'd said that, when the aforementioned brunette suddenly burst out laughing, consequently flinging his MMM at both creeps. Krystella shrieked as the goop tangled up her hair, and Clay jumped in alarm as the goop soaked into his jacket.

"Charlie the Unicorn! Great internet reference, dude!" Reka chortled loudly, even as Krystella stood and turned to him.

"You-You!" The brunette steamed as the MMM dripped from her hair, her eyes glowering with fury. Reka suddenly blinked.

"Hey, why are you wearing food?" Cue the entire cafeteria head-desking. "Ooh, is that the latest style? You two are always so trendy, Krystella and Clayborn. No wonder so many people like you!" Tom could easily tell when a person was lying or when they were telling the truth, but honestly he doubted anyone liked Clay or Krystella. Judging from the sneers the two were getting, he could tell that the truth was far from Reka's statement.

"Although, I did hear about this dress some French lady made with spring onion skins, but who'd want to wear onions, wouldn't the dress just make you cry constantly? Not a lot of people can pull off the shiny face look, you know?" Reka had, by now, drifted off into his own little world.

"You-You little..." Krystella fumed as a small blob of MMM dripped onto her revealing shirt. Reka finally snapped out of his rant to look at her.

"Oh, hi Krystella! When'd you get here?" She screeched, everyone wincing at the volume, and she began to storm from the cafeteria. Clay followed suit, his shades covered in MMM and a glop fell from the glasses and made him slip backwards. He glared at them before leaving.

"Bye Krystella! Bye Clay! See you later!" Reka called as the cafeteria burst into applause and laughter. He looked around confusedly.

"What? Did the Sox win or something?" Tom and Kaz cackled. Kaz turned to grin at Chaor.

"Do you keep him around just for this?" Chaor shrugged even as he stared at the brunette.

"Mostly. I keep him for entertainment, but Max says we keep him because he's our friend, or some other retarded mush." Chaor ended by flicking a pea at his cousin. Who retaliated by throwing his now empty soda can at the red-head, getting beaned as Chaor flipped it up and volley-ball smashed it back.

"Che. Don't even try, Maxxy." The gold-eyed boy made a face.

"Do NOT call me that, it reminds me of Krystella." Tom gave Maxxor a confused look.

"What's with those two? Why were they being so, uh, flirty, with you?" Reka grinned as he detected the slight note of jealousy in the blue-eyed Asian's voice.

"They're sluts. Klayborn and Krystella are hookers." Chaor explained, smirking as the boys eyes got wider.

"No way... Really?" Tom asked, his expression pure shock. Maxxor shrugged.

"They've been that way since I can remember. They sleep around for favors, and they've got nearly everyone in school under their power." Kaz was the one who looked confused now.

"Nearly?" Chaor pointed to himself, then Maxxor, then Reka, who had finally finished off the MMM.

"I don't play that way, and Max gets that freaked out look when they're near. Reka..." He trailed off when the brunette suddenly put the plate on his head. "Well, Reka's Reka. Not much to say there."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was the end of the day, when a miserable surprise showed itelf to the five.

"Aw man! Rain!" Kaz cried as the drops threw themselves down to the earth. He and Tom had not counted on the weather changing, and failed to bring their stuff. Suddenly, a red umbrella popped open next to him.

"We'll share." Chaor grinned as he swung the umbrella up and over. Maxxor was already leading Tom out. "Just tell us where you guys live and we'll walk you there." Kaz smiled, and Chaor felt his face heat up slightly.

"Oh, Reka!" Maxxor turned to look at their friend. "Do you need one too?" The brunette shook his head, a strange smile on his face.

"You guys...Go ahead...I'll be fine...See you tomorrow." Maxxor frowned, recognizing that tone.

"Reka, we can come back and get you. It's no problem." Tom sensed that there was more to this conversation than let on, and chose to keep quiet. Reka shook his head again.

"That's not necessary. Go on, the parents will be worrying about you soon." He turned and walked up to the second story, and looked out the window. He watched the four run off into the rain, and out into the street. He blinked and sighed, looking out into the rain.

"Are you sure Reka will be alright? He seemed kinda out of it." Tom said, glancing back at the school. Maxxor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Reka gets that way, especially in the rain. He'll be fine, but we should just leave him alone." Chaor snorted.

"As long as he doesn't flip out, and tries to eat the janitor again. That was a crazy day." Both Tom and Kaz gave each other looks of shock. They looked at Chaor.

"What does that mean? Is there something we don't see here?" Tom went cross-eyed as he tried to think.

"Come to think of it, you both are cousins, right?" Maxxor nodded. "Well, what's Reka then? Is he another cousin?" They both looked at each other, then at Tom and Kaz. The two were clearly worried and suspicious about this.

"Well, see, Reka is a bit of a difficult subject to approach. He'd probably skin us alive if we told anyone his story. He is family, though. In a way." Kaz frowned, his lip pushing outward in a pout.

"That's a dodgy answer. Is it really that complicated?" The cousins shared a look.

"You'd be amazed." Maxxor said mysteriously, and the two boys opposite him decided to drop it for now. If they were lucky enough, they'd find out soon.

Meanwhile back at the school Reka had wandered into the gym shed, curling up against the foam tackles that were used for football. He sighed as another loud BOOM shook the sky. It was so cold in the shack, and the rattle of rain pounding the thin ceiling of plastic overhead was enough to give him a headache.

"Come to think of it, it was this way too...When I first met you both..." Reka said as he put his head on his knees, his body going slack slowly. He closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

"My lords...Lord Chaor and Lord Maxxor."

* * *

EH! Since when did this become a cross-over? What does Reka mean by Lords! Are you people going to review or not! I had to get the angst out of the way before I can be funny again.


	3. Chapter 3: History of the rain

W00T! Chapter three, hot and ready!

_

* * *

_

_The sky overhead was dark grey, though you really couldn't see it with all the rain pouring down, and that was only if you were stupid enough to look at the sky._

_"Ugh, rain...I hate thee so much..." Chaor groaned. Maxxor grinned at him from behind, glad he had brought his umbrella. His cousin sped up to put the covering over both of them. Chaor looked up with gratitude in his eyes._

_"You just don't like it because you can't practice in the rain." Chaor suddenly reared up with a flair of anger._

_"That coach of ours...'Can't practice when it's raining', he says. 'Don't want kids getting struck by lightning', he says. How do I get better if I don't practice?" The red-head shouted, just before he tripped and face-planted gracelessly into the ground._

_"What did that?" He snarled, recovering quickly, only to lose his color at the sight before him._

_"D-DEAD BODY!" Chaor screamed. He back-peddled and hid behind his cousin, who flinched away with a glare and approached the figure._

_"Not yet. But he will be if we don't get him help soon." He examined the figure, figuring it to be a boy. A boy with long, scraggly hair, but a boy nonetheless. He gently shook the kid's shoulder, trying not to grip too tightly._

_"Hey, are you okay?" The boy was about their age, with dirty brown hair and pale skin. When he looked up, Maxxor cringed; his green eyes were devoid of life, and there was blood running from his lips, and his cheeks. When the boy moved his mouth to speak, though, the movement revealed that the blood wasn't coming from his lip at all._

_"Help...me..." He managed, just before passing out._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_An hour later had Chaor and Maxxor lunging into their house, the boy secure in Chaor's arms. They bowled over to their parents, and it became a six way shouting match as to who was the boy, what happened to them, why did they bring him home, was he drugged, was he attacked, and it only stopped when the boy let out a whimper._

_"Here, put him down." Chaor's mother said as she gathered up some blankets. Maxxor's father, who was a paramedic at the local hospital, began to go over what the boy needed, and began examining him when the others left to get the stuff._

_"My God...Where did you find him?" Maxxor and Chaor looked at each other, then at Maxiums Senior._

_"We...We were walking home, and we found him in the alley when Chaor tripped over his foot." Maxxor finally managed._

_"He was still awake when we found him, though. He was weak, and I think he was fighting just to breath." Chaor jumped in, worriedly looking at the boy as Maxium removed his shirt. Both boys almost threw up at the sight._

_His chest was littered with gouges and scars, bruises coloring the pale skin. His ribcage was visible, and it was clear that he was better off being found by the cousins, than whoever did this in the first place._

_"I need to call the police about this...No child deserves such abuse." Maxium sadly stated as he went to get up. A hand shot out and wrapped about his wrist, stopping him._

_"No...No...No...Police..." The boy was awake again, and this time his eyes were filled with fear. Maxium gently took the boy's hand and removed it, wncing as his nails scratched at the older's skin._

_"It's alright son. I'm a doctor. My son and his cousin brought you to our house. Do you know your name?" The boy looked at his face for a few moments, then wrapped his arms around his body._

_"R-Reka...Cardimil." Chaor's dad, Kirusuke, straightened up at the name._

_"Cardimil? Isn't that the police chief?" Reka nodded, while Maxiums checked his heartbeat. After the stethoscope was put away, Reka curled into a ball. He knew what was coming next._

_"Reka?" He curled up tighter._

_"Reka, I need you to come with me. I need to check you." No...He curled into the tiniest, tightest ball he ever had. Suddenly, warm hands were on his back._

_"Reka, my dad won't hurt you. I promise." Reka uncurled and looked up at Maxxor. The gold-eyes captured his attention right away, and he stared when Maxxor winked. "If he tries anything, I'll whup his butt. Okay?"_

_After a few moments, Reka nodded._

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

_Maxiums closed the door when he finally got Reka to calm down enough to sleep. Chaor and Maxxor were in their rooms, ears pressed to the doors trying to listen._

_"It's just as I feared. Lacerations on his thighs, and his rectum is almost shredded. I'm not looking forward to putting this in the book at work." Kirusuke leaned against the wall._

_"But, to do that to your own flesh and blood? It's...Ugh, makes me sick to know people like that think they can do it just because they can get away with it." Chaor felt his stomach twist up, and in the other room Maxxor faired no better, sinking to the floor with a hand on his mouth._

_"Should...Should we tell the boys?" Kirusuke's voice floated through the hall, and both Chaor and Maxxor froze when Maxiums replied. "They already know." and opened both doors to have them fall forward and attempt to look innocent._

_"Dad...is it...is it true? That poor boy..." Chaor whimpered, and Kirusuke pulled his son up into a hug._

_"Yes. Unfortunately it is. We'll have to be careful about this. You two need to make him as comfortable as possible. He needs people to lean on right now." Maxxor poked his head into the room, and without warning dashed in._

_"Max-" Maxiums cut himself off as the door drifted open. He peered inside to see Maxxor staring at a whimpering Reka, who tossed and turned in the sheets. Making up his mind, Maxxor crawled into bed and held Reka as the boy calmed down. Chaor entered next, and lay down on the other side, also holding onto Reka._

_"We'll do our best Dad." Maxxor whispered._

_"Just make sure that when you see that guy, give em a punch from me." Chaor snarled quietly. Kirusuke chuckled softly and closed the door, plunging the room into darkness._

_"Will do, boys. Will do."_

_(In the middle of the night)_

_"AH!" Reka woke up, scared and confused. Two warm bodies by his side though gave him a bit of comfort. He sank back down against them, and though he couldn't see them, he studied them._

_One smelled like rain and warm earth, and he breathed quietly as he slept. The other smelled like spicy things and maple syrup, and he snored as he continued to ignore the waking world._

_"Hello..." Reka said softly, and he felt around until his hands found theirs. He drifted back to sleep as their hands remained intertwined._

_(In the morning)_

_Maxxor yawned as he sat up rubbing his eyes. He felt a warmth on his hand, looked down, and smiled. Reka was clinging to his hand like a child, and his other hand was fisted in Chaor's nightshirt._

_'Heeheehee, if Chaor saw himself now...' The cousin thought as he took in Chaor's un-combed hair, drool leaking from his mouth, and his legs bent in weird positions. Maxxor stifled his laugh as long as possible, but then he snorted and the guffaws came out easier than he expected._

_The sound woke up Reka, who blinked, yawned, and looked up nervously at Maxxor. The dull brown eyes he saw weren't startling to him, but the fact that last time he had seen them they were gold led him to make a confused expression._

_"Oh, yeah. They were contacts. I saved up my money so I could buy them. Pretty cool, huh?" Reka was silent, before he grinned._

_"Ya-huh. Real cool." They were quiet for a few moments._

_"I'm Maxium Junior Ore. But call me Maxxor, kay? The sleeping doofus over there is Charles Tonthony Ore, my cousin. He calls himself Chaor. I would too, if I were you." Reka gulped and nodded. Maxxor held up his hand, which was interlaced still with the brunette's._

_"Do you want to go get breakfast before the red-head black hole eats the entire refrigerator?"_

_Reka smiled and worked his hand free. They walked down the stairs slowly, Reka wincing as his hips moved and creaked. The pain shot up and down his spine, and when the first step came, his legs screamed and let him fall._

_"WOAH!" Maxxor grabbed under his arms, just barely keeping him from toppling down the steps._

_"You okay there?" Reka looked up and stared at him._

_"You kept me from falling." Maxxor blinked._

_"Yeah? That's what you do if someone falls." Reka turned in the boys grip and held onto Maxxor's back._

_"Thank you...I'm glad I was found by such nice people. If someone else had found me, I would've gone back to him, wouldn't I?" Maxxor clutched Reka tightly._

_"No. I would've found you sooner or later. I'd still fight tooth and nail to get you." Reka looked confused._

_"How?" Maxxor smiled and began to climb down the stairs, holding the brunette like a cat._

_"You're in our class, silly. You sit up in front of me. You make those silly drawings on your tests. Hey, can you draw me something while I get breakfast ready?" Reka perked up._

_A few moments later found Maxxor, his father, and Chaor's dad strolling about the kitchen. Maxxor whisked together a few omlettes, while Kirusuke prepared some green tea. Maxium was checking Reka's vitals, and he smiled as he straightened up._

_"Looks like your injuries will heal with no scarring. Lucky you were found by this family." Reka nodded as he drew, small cartoon animals appearing on the paper as the pen flew across it. He suddenly smelled something sweet, but pungent, and he looked over at Kirusuke._

_"What is that you're making? The smell is driving me nuts." The man looked over at him and grinned. Kirusuke had dark red hair, with an outer wave of purple highlights. His sea-blue eyes shone with warmth._

_"It's green tea. Takinom, my wife and Charles mother, brought it back from one of her visits to Japan. I've loved it ever since." Maxiums grinned and leaned over as the other man took a sip._

_"That, and it smells like her too." Cue the longest reaching spit take either boys had ever seen. Chaor came into the kitchen, wiping sleep-dust from his eyes, and stopped to behold the strangest sight ever: his dad was attempting to strangle Maxxor's dad, and Maxxor was manning the stove, while Reka sat drawing on a sheet of paper. He chose the lesser of two evils and sat down next to Reka._

_"Whatcha drawin'?" Reka shrugged. Chaor pinched the corner until Reka lifted his hand, and took the paper out from under. It was a bunch of tiny dragons, hatchlings from the nest in the corner, and the sketch Reka had just been working on was a big dragon, the mother most likely._

_"Hey." Chaor waved it. "After you're done, can I color this?" Reka stared, then smiled at him._

_"Sure."_

_A while later, they were watching the news, as the Chief of police was dragged kicking and screaming from the apartment room he had been staying. It turns out that besides abusing his own child, he also had several mistresses on the side, and another shocking thing turned up..._

_"Who'da thunk he was also hauling money from robberies? That man has no soul left in him." Reka nervously played with his hands. Maxxor noticed this and turned his head to look at his dad._

_"Dad? What's going to happen to Reka?" Chaor suddenly bolted off of the chair and was sitting on top of the surprised brunette in seconds._

_"He ain't going nowhere, that's what! I'll bite anyone who tries to take him away!" Kirusuke slapped a hand over his eyes as he mulled over the situation. Then, got a brilliant idea. He whispered it to Maxiums._

_"That's right boys. Reka can't leave yet." The three looked at him. "Reka hasn't been clear by a hospital partition to go home yet, and seeing as I am the nurse that takes care of him, I might be able to 'lose' my paperwork, long enough to, say, file some adoption papers?"_

_This news was met by two hyper cousins tackling him, laughing as they rolled into a pile. Reka smiled as Kirusuke placed a hand on his head and rubbed, the brown locks spreading and gathering static._

_"Looks like you've just been accepted as kin."_

_When the adults left, Maxiums promising to bring back the files that were supposed to stay in the building, and Kirusuke who said he'd get adoption papers, the three boy settled down to watch cartoons. There was one show about a runaway commoner in the Edo period, who was found by two demon lords who took pity on him and made him their servant._

_"Hey, kinda sounds like us, don't it? I mean, Reka's the runaway, me and you are the demon lord guys, and we live in a palace." Maxxor rolled his eyes._

_"We don't live in a palace, just a very large house." Reka was quiet, before a mutter. Chaor and Maxxor looked at him._

_"What?" Reka lifted his face off of his hands._

_"Lord...Maxxor...Lord...Chaor...They have nice rings to them, don't they?" Chaor grinned while Maxxor sighed._

_"I can bop this dweeb on the head if he does something idiotic, but you I can't hurt." He smiled at Reka._

_"If you want to call us lords, so be it."_

_

* * *

_

"Hey Reka!" The shout brought him out of dreamworld, as four voices called out to him. He stood, groaning as his limbs protested, weak and heavy from the cold. He hobbled to the door and pulled it open, wincing at the screech of protest.

"HEY!" He yelled, and suddenly Tom, Chaor, Maxxor, and Kaz were running towards him. Tom put a jacket over his shoulders, and Reka immediately noticed how warm it was.

"We've been looking all over for you! Why were you in there, of all places?" Kaz panted, staring at the shed, then at Reka. Tom put his hand on the brunette's forehead.

"You're freezing, we gotta get you out of the rain right now." Reka blinked, then it finally occured to say something.

"...Oh, hi guys." Cue dramatic anime-fall. Chaor got up first.

"I sometimes wonder if you have brain-damage or something. I really do..." Maxxor laughed as he pulled Reka onto his back with Tom's help. Reka peered on the broad shoulder.

"Why did you guys come back? I thought you were going home." Kaz shook his head.

"We got worried about you, and when we asked our parents they said we could all sleep over at your guys house. So we came back to find you. But the school was closed, so we started looking for you everywhere we could." Tom pulled the jacket over Reka's head.

"We're going to watch scary movies, eat pizza, and share stories of pillaging and mayhem. So, all in all, a normal guys out." Reka smiled, and Maxxor gasped softly. Reka was giving them a smile that he had only seen once, the day they legally adopted him as their little brother.

But, that was more than four years ago.

* * *

Wooha! There's the back story of Reka. Man, I like to write angsty backgrounds, don't I? Well, if it keeps my readers interested, so be it! Read and review, or I'll bring Reka's dad back as a villan!


	4. Chapter 4: The SleepOver

Wowzers! Chapter four already? Dang... Anyway, we've covred Reka's past, so hmm...I know, Let's get the sleep-over started!

Tom: That would be interesting.

Kaz: I'm wondering how this'll go, seeing as you're insane as hell.

Hehehe, you'll see.

Chaptah!

STARTO!

* * *

Reka sighed as they sat in the basement, a large fluffy towel wrapped around his body. The basment went all under the house, with one half dedicated to a wide-screen and some strech out chairs, and the other half housed the bathroom and the kitchenette. He smiled as Kaz began 'geeking out' over the games Chaor had, and Tom and Maxxor were discussing what to order for dinner at the island counter. He snuggled into the soft material, drowsy from the hot bath.

"OI, Reka." The brunette blinked as his vision swam. Chaor was staring at him, holding up a copy of Road Rager 6. "Play with us. Or I'll drag you over anyway." Reka couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah, well, I'd probably get rug-burns, so I'll just say yes." Chaor muttered something like 'damn straight', which made Kaz laugh. Reka sat down, his green eyes wandering over the group around him. He began to giggle.

"What the hell are you on?" Chaor asked, his eye twitching at the sight of his friend laughing for no apparent reason. Reka straightened up with a blank face.

"I have no clue." The four anime-slid across the floor, making Reka laugh again. They were interrupted by Maxxor's dad descending the stairs, holding the phone in one hand, and a strange hankerchief in the other.

"Boys, I'm ordering some pizzas. What do you want?" Five grins popped up.

"Cheese!"

"Pepperoni!"

"Mayonnaise and spagetti!" They stared at Reka.

"What the crap are you on again? And can I have some?" Chaor asked, sending the brunette a bemused look. Reka put a finger to his lips.

"Well, if they don't have that, then Hawaiian." Maxiums just shook his head.

"I will never understand you, oh weird one of our house." He disappeared back up the stairs. Maxxor called after him.

"Hey dad, what's that thing your holding?" His father's face appeared again, this time grinning.

"KIrusuke left his favorite tie out, so I cut it up and stitched it up into a hankerchief." Tom and Kaz felt their jaws drop. Maxxor and Chaor weren't even fazed by it.

"Kay Dad. Try not to die when he finds out." Chaor pointed at it.

"Was it the one with the dancing green pig?" A nod. "Good. After he sees it, burn it to ashes." The two just shook their heads as Maxiums trotted back up, whistling to himself.

"And I thought Reka was weird. Your parents are insane." Kaz remarked dryly. Reka gave him a look.

"Hey! It's mentally unstable. Not crazy. There's a difference. I checked." Kaz face-palmed in response. Reka laughed again, this time falling over due to Kaz pushing him in agitation. He groaned from somewhere in the blue carpet, smelling the past years of potatoe chips and soda spills. He gagged on the stench.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!" The five jumped as the horrified scream came from the TV, then they themselves screamed when the man was thrown at the camera a few moments later after a period of silence.

"Oh God...is that blood?" Kaz whimpered as he buried himself further against Chaor, who was pale but otherwise bore no hint of fear. Tom was curled up against Maxxor, who had both arms around the Asian teen. Reka was sitting on the floor. Suddenly, the camera fizzled, and the girl was standing in the doorway, her face contorted monsterously and her shirt splattered with blood.

"Oh, kami-san..." Tom whispered as she bent down animal-like and sniffed at the man's corpse. She then looked at the camera, smiled and-

"YARGH!" She launched herself at the screen, and Reka screamed "OH GOD!", somersaulting backwards onto the couch somehow. The other four were intertwined with each other, cowering.

"Why did we pick Paranormal Activity?(1)" Kaz whimpered. Chaor cringed as the words 'This film is based on a true story' scrolled down the screen, and shrugged in response. Tom sighed as the film clicked off.

"Well, at least it's over-" He started to say, only to cut off as a loud growl came from right behind him. He screeched and flung himself forward onto Maxxor, who had gone paler.

"Oh, hey Hearing." Reka smiled as the large Beagle dog waddled forward. He growled at Tom again, before sniffing him and jumping up on the couch beside them.

"H-Hearing?" Kaz asked, his teeth still chattering from the screaming earlier. Reka laughed as he scratched the dog's ear, to which the dog respinded by yawning. Chaor laughed with his arms holding onto Kaz still.

"Yup. We got him a few years ago. Dad took one look at him, and say 'Hey, he's good at hearing with those radar dishes on his head.' That's where his name comes from." Maxxor face-palmed as he remembered the disturbed look on the woman's face after Kirusuke said that.

"That was embarrassing." Tom laughed, as he rubbed the Beagle's stomach. Hearing apparently liked this new person, and rolled over so Tom could reach his fur better. Maxxor blushed as he realized Tom was still sitting in his lap.

"Comfy?" He flirted at Tom. The teen smiled and wiggled a bit.

"A bit." Point 1 to Tom. "Besides, I can't disturb Hearing. He's too cute." Point 2.

Reka laughed at the pout on his brother's face. Chaor grinned when he heard the sound of the engine above them.

"DINNER!" Minutes later the seven were gathered at the kitchenette table downstairs. Reka and Hearing sat down on the floor, while Maxxor and Tom sat next Maxiums Sr. Chaor and Kaz sat on the other side, so the entire table was filled.

"Yum, thanks Dad." Maxxor grinned as he bit into his pepperoni slice, scowling when the rest of the toppings slid off from his bite. Tom was snickering at him quietly. Reka munched happily on his Hawaiian pizza, sharing the ham bits with Hearing, and laughing when Maxium gave him an exasperated sigh.

"If he throws up you have to clean it up." Reka giggled, and tore off a piece of crust for the happy Beagle. "So, what movie did you demented children watch tonight?" Tom made a face, though he was smiling still.

"Paranormal Activity." Kaz answered. Maxiums turned pale, and his jaw dropped a second later.

"P-P-Pah-Para-" He stuttered out, and Tom was afraid the poor man was having conniptions. Maxxor put his hand on the teen's shoulder.

"My old man hates horror movies. We never make him watch if we can, and if he does he has to have Chaor's mom and dad in the same room as him and my mom. He's that bad." Kaz blinked and turned to Chaor.

"Again, I see where Reka gets it from." Chaor brought his fist down gently on Kaz's head, making the other red-head yelp.

"And again, he's the one who turned them crazy." Reka chimed in 'Mentally Unstable!', to which Chaor raised his fist warningly to the brunette. Reka cowered away, holding onto Hearing who gave a dog-burp from the pizza he had eaten.

There was a rumble overhead, to which Maxiums began to giggle. Maxxor gave his father an exasperated look. "Why do you antagonize him? He could throw us out on the street." Maxiums shrugged.

"He wouldn't." A roar overhead, then Kirusuke came charging down the steps to the basement. He held up the piece of green cloth that had an outline of a pig with a top hat and cane.

"Why~?" Maxiums shrugged.

"I knew you'd get agitated." Kirusuke only offered a terrifying and pain-promising smile. Maxiums waved his hand. "Ah, you'll get over it. Give it to your boss, he'll think it's funny." Tom yawned, which turn made Kaz yawn. The elder Ores immediately began cleaning up, with Kirusuke snagging a few slices of pepperoni and Hawaiian for himself.

"Bedtime. The Sandman is calling us to slumberland." Chaor grinned. He grabbed Kaz's hand and began leading him upstairs. "Ah, Charles, where are you going? We're all sleeping down here tonight." Chaor screamed something in his head that was decidedly not nice. He begrudgely led Kaz back down and helped his dad and Maxiums set up the air-matresses. Reka was singing some tune under his breath, but Tom caught part of it, and his eyes went wide with horror.

"Pantsu Negeru Mon?(2)" Reka turned at the line and stared at Tom. They both had looks of horror.

"I-I-I- Oh, look at that! Hearing's tap-dancing!" Without even waiting to see if Tom took the bait, the brunette dove under the sheets covering his matress. Tom just shook his head at Reka, and dismissed Maxxor and Chaor's questioning glances.

"Everyone say good night." Kirusuke said as he slid the covers over his shoulder. Tom smiled.

"Oyasumi, minna." Maxxor rolled onto his stomach, staring at the Asian teen.

"What's that mean?" Tom winked at him.

"Good night, everyone." Maxxor felt his inner self scream 'So cute~!' but he didn't dare say that aloud. For one thing, he would probably get punched. Reka pushed two matresses together and had Hearing curl up against his stomach.

"Night, guys."

~v~v~v~Dream~v~v~v~

"_I am a BANANA_."(3)

~v~v~v~Waking Up~v~v~v~

"Oh god, it wants my SOUL!" The cry the next morning that woke them up was from Reka, who was attempting to choke himself with the sheets. Maxxor sighed and untangled their brother.

"I won't ask. I think I'm getting used to you Reka." Kaz drawled as he lay on his own bed. He wasn't an early riser, unlike Tom who was already packing up the stuff around him.

"Probably the banana dream again. That's why he hates bananas. He thinks they're out to kill him and eat his soul." Maxxor explained. Tom and Kaz just gave him a disturbed look, and Kaz slapped a hand over his face.

"And there it goes, out the window and eaten by a rabid dog." Chaor cackled as he heard the mutter. Reka was still shaken by his dream, which somehow involved a big spoon, and wandered into the kitchenette, flopping onto the table.

Then, the phone rang.

* * *

Geh! Bad cliff-hanger. Gotta work on that.

(1): F***ing scary movie. Don't watch it alone, or at all if you can.

(2): Rin Kagamine's I can take off my Panties. If you watch it, you'll understand Tom's reaction.

(3): Internet troll! The reason Reka hates bananas is because when he went to the zoo, an orangutan threw a banana cluster at him. He was forced to watch 'My spoon is TOO big.' and he never quite got over it. XD


End file.
